iThink I Like Girls
by surferscout
Summary: What happens when Carly and Sam find out that opposites do attract? CarlyxSam aka Cam. Femslash. Twoshot. Don't like, don't read.
1. one

**Chapter 1 **

Sam Puckett stood in front of her open closet. She stared at the clothes, trying to choose a nice outfit. She eventually settled on her new green chucks with board shorts and a layered top. Her hair was down and clipped to the side. Satisfied, she started walking to Carly's apartment.

When she arrived, she found Carly lying on the couch watching Seattle Beat. Carly immediately jumped up and hugged Sam. "Great! You're just in time to tape the show! C'mon." The dark haired girl clicked off the TV and started running up the stairs.

Sam's face was flushed. _Why did I get that prickly feeling when she hugged me?_ Sam had never felt such a warm yet strange sensation. She liked it, but it was scary. What did it mean?

Carly interrupted her best friend's train of thought. She stood halfway up the stairs, her hand on her hip. "Are you coming? Freddie's waiting."

"S-sure." Sam, certain that her face was still burning, dashed up the stairs behind Carly.

♥

After they filmed iCarly, the three teens were hanging out in the kitchen. "Got any ham?" Sam asked, bending down in front of the fridge.

"I don't think so," Carly replied. She quickly glanced at Sam's butt, and her heart skipped a beat . _That was weird_, she thought. Carly brushed it off as Sam stood up again, holding a red apple.

"This'll have to do," the lanky blond said, positioning herself on a stool at the counter.

Freddie poured himself an iced tea. "Guys, I can't even believe how popular iCarly is getting."

"I know," Sam said. "Who would've thought that thousands of people would wanna watch two girls fooling around?"

Carly raised an eyebrow, and Sam blushed at her faux pas. "Oh, you know what I mean," she said quickly.

Freddie, who hadn't picked up on Sam's verbal blunder, nodded. "I guess it's because you two complement each other. Like with the—"

"So how's your science project coming, Carly?" Sam interjected, changing the subject.

"Oh, it's cool. It's about electrical charges and how opposite currents attract…" She trailed off, her eyes locking with Sam's for a moment. The two girls blushed and looked away quickly.

"Speaking of science projects, I've gotta go finish mine," Freddie said, grabbing his laptop and jumping off his stool. "See you guys tomorrow." He dashed out the door, leaving Carly and Sam in silence.

♥

Sam, Carly, and Freddie met up to walk to school the following morning. Freddie immediately started babbling on about some new technical thing for iCarly that neither of the girls understood. They walked along, Freddie talking and the two girls on either side of him.

Suddenly, Sam looked over at Carly and noticed her shivering. Carly only had on a long sleeved tee; Sam was wearing an orange hoodie over her Plain White T's band shirt. The temperature was easily forty, if not thirty-five; cold even for Seattle in November.

"Are you cold?" Sam asked quietly. Carly almost couldn't hear her over Freddie's ramblings. Sam quietly removed her hoodie and placed it around Carly's shoulders. Carly smiled warmly in gratitude, and Sam found her self getting lost in her eyes. _Her beautiful brown eyes_…

At that moment, they reached the school. Not surprisingly, Freddie was still talking, and only stopped when their homeroom teacher asked for silence.

At lunch, Carly grabbed the last cup of green Jello, Sam's favorite. When Sam turned to look at something across the cafeteria, Carly placed it on the blond tomboy's tray. When Sam turned back around, she glanced at the emerald colored dessert, then looked up at Carly. "I guess I owed you for this morning," Carly said softly. Sam blushed and looked away.

♥

When the trio arrived back at Carly's apartment, they found Spencer sculpting a giant block of cheese on the coffee table. "What _is _that?" Freddie asked, staring at the huge dairy product.

"It's real Wisconsin cheddar," Spencer said proudly, returning to his task.

"Is it a…heart?" Sam asked, trying to hide the crack in her voice.

"Yeah," Spencer answered. "It's a present for my new girlfriend. Think she'll like it?"

"As long as she's not lactose intolerant," Carly quipped, dropping her bag and heading to the kitchen.

Freddie, Sam, and Carly grabbed some sodas and headed upstairs to brainstorm some new ideas for iCarly. Freddie noticed that Sam and Carly both seemed…different. More on edge. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Guys, I've been thinking…" He began.

"Really?!" Sam said, pretending to be shocked.

Freddie scowled. "I've been thinking that we should have a new segment on the show."

"Mmhmm." Sam had stopped listening to Freddie. She was seated next to Carly on the hood of Spencer's car sculpture made from old auto parts. Their legs were touching, and it sent shivers down Sam's spine.


	2. two

**Chapter 2**

"Spencer?"

It's midnight. Spencer is on the couch flipping through the TV channels. Carly is at the top of the stairs, wearing the dorky pajama bottoms her grandfather gave her for her birthday. She needs to talk to her brother, to someone, about the crazy thoughts going through her mind.

"What's up?" Spencer sits up. Sensing that Carly wants to talk, he mutes the TV.

"Spencer, I-I need to tell you something." Carly walks down the stairs and sits next to him.

Spencer inhales. It could be anything. He just wants to be ready when she says—

"I think I like girls," she blurts. Her eyes widen when she realizes that she actually said it, that it's hanging in the air like an unexploded bomb. Spencer exhales.

"I know," he says softly.

"How--what—and you--…" Carly babbles in disbelief.

"Sam," Spencer says simply, standing up and heading into the kitchen.

"What about Sam?" Carly's cheeks are on fire.

"The way you look at each other. The way you act around her, like you're afraid to breathe because you don't want to lose her. The way you always let her have the last scoop of green Jello." Spencer pulls out a carton of Rocky Road and two bowls. "I've had crushes too, you know."

Carly is amazed. "Is it that obvious?"

Spencer chuckles. "I'm not as dumb as I look."

They eat their ice cream, and Spencer talks about his first crush. Carly still feels shocked, yet at the same time, it's like a weight has been lifted off of her.

"It's kinda late, buddy." Spencer yawns. It's about 1:30, but Carly has the next day off from school anyway.

When Carly goes to bed that night, she dreams about Sam.

♥

Sam is lying on her bed, staring at a picture of Orlando Bloom in a magazine. She tries to drool over the chiseled abs, the charming smile, the sculpted biceps. Nothing. If anything, it only makes her think more about Carly. Carly's laugh, her smile, her body…

_Stop it Sam!_ Her own mind screams at her, reprimands her. _You are not gay._ Sam turns the page of her magazine. It's a picture of Brad Pitt with no shirt on. But instead of feeling butterflies in her stomach, Sam feels like throwing up. She picks up the magazine and hurls it across the room.

Her mom would never understand. Sam's mother wanted her daughter to be perfect. Sam knew all about her mother's fantasies—in Mrs. Puckett's fantasy world, Sam would outgrow her tomboy "stage", marry a handsome man, and have children. Nowhere in that fantasy was Carly, or any other girl for that matter. But as much as Sam wanted to be her mother's perfect girl, she wanted Carly more.

Suddenly, Sam knows what she has to do. She pulls on a hoodie and heads for Carly's apartment.

♥

Carly answers the door at the first knock. Strangely, she isn't surprised to see Sam standing there at 2 a.m. with her eyeliner running. Sam starts to speak, but Carly silences her.

"I have to tell you something," Carly says, her voice almost breaking.

"Me too." Sam's voice is hoarse, like she's been crying.

"You go first."

"No, you."

Carly breathes deeply. "We'll both say it at the same time."

Sam silently nods her understanding. She's still standing in the open doorway, vulnerable.

"I like you." They both say it at the same time. Oddly enough, it doesn't feel awkward. Normality seems to have frozen around them. Suddenly, it doesn't matter that it's so late, or that Sam's mother doesn't know that she's gone, or that they're both girls. Sam's lips come crashing down on Carly's. Every touch, every whisper, every moment they've ever shared has come down to this.

The door is closed carefully, quietly. The two girls are on the couch, kissing and sighing and moaning softly. The admission of mutual love seems to have cast an ethereal haze on Carly and Sam, and even for just one night they can forget the past and the future and focus on the present.

♥

Spencer wakes up early—too early. He wants to go back to sleep, but he needs a drink of water. He expects that Carly will still be asleep in her room. However, when he pads out into the living room, he sees his sister on the couch, tangled up with Sam. Both girls are asleep and smiling faintly. Spencer grins and grabs a bottle of water before returning to his room to make up for lost sleep.

The End


End file.
